Always Loved
by SOUHARU FOR LIFE
Summary: When Alexis confess her feelings to Zane, he rejects her. Jaden finds her crying and confronts Zane about it. Jaden challenge Zane to a duel, and if he wins, Zane has to apologize to Alexis ad take her on one date, but if Jaden loses he apologize and does one thing Zane wants. Warning: Lemon, Yaoi Fusionshipping Don't Like, Don't Read.


Always Loved Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX in any way of form, but if I did, Jaden would have his harem of boys chasing after him.

_I recently watch Yu-Gi-Oh GX again and this time seriously. I love Spiritshipping aand Fusionshipping and couldn't decide on which on to write. I had to pull cards and Fusionshipping won! Anyway time start!_

"ZANE!" came a loud and angry voice of someone behind Zane. Zane turned around and growled. "What?!" he snapped angrily, clearly irritated and annoyed, and also ready to release that pent up anger on the idiot who was bothering him.

Zane turned around completely and saw a familiar red jacket, and immediately his anger evaporated. The owner of the red jacket has beautiful brown eyes that had a thousand emotions reflated upon them.

He was also sporting a weird hairstyle, looking also like a Kuriboh, or Hane Kuriboh to be exact. (Ever notice that all the protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh series has weird hairstyles? Jaden's is the most normal.) The top half of his hair was a light brown, almost burnt orange, and the bottom being dark brown.

His name is Jaden Yuki, and he was also the Hell Kaiser's crush. "Something wrong Jaden?" Zane asked him.

"It's Alexis. She wouldn't stop crying and kept saying your name. What did you do to her?!" Jaden replied ready to kill Zane if he did something to hurt one of his friends.

"That? She told me her feelings for me and I rejected her." Zane informed Jaden. Relief flooded in Jaden's when Zane told him he rejected Alexis.

Zane was watching and waiting for Jaden's reaction. Several emotions flashes across Jaden face. Zane found it adorable when Jaden scrunched up his nose, thinking. Was it a trick of light of did Jaden's face just show gratitude?

Zane blinked and Jaden's face reverted back to anger. _"I must have imaged it." _ "Why?" Jaden asked angrily, snapping Zane out of his thoughts. "Because I am in love with someone else." came Zane's cool reply.

"_I knew it! He loves someone else. I have no chance."_ Jaden thought depressed. "Let's duel! If I win, you have to apologize to Alexis and take her on one date, but if I lose I will apologize you to and do one thing you want."

"I'm surprise you know what date is." Zane muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing. Alright, you got yourself a deal." Zane agreed. "DUEL!" both Jaden and Zane said.

(Okay this duel is the same as when Zane and Jaden first duel in episode 8.)

Turn 1: Jaden

"I draw! I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode. I place one card facedown and end my turn." (Jaden)

Zane: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

Turn 2: Zane

"I draw. Since you have a monster on your side of the field, and I don't, I get to summon a Cyber Dragon from my hand to the field in attack mode. Next, I activate the spell card Mystic Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown. Now go Cyber Dragon! Attack Elemental Hero Avian! I also activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule. I have to remove one card from my deck and place it inside the capsule. If it remains on the fied for two turns, I get to destroy it and the card inside automatically goes to my hand. I end my turn." (Zane)

Jaden: 2900 LP

Zane: 4000 LP

Turn 3: Jaden

"My draw! I active Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder giant! Next Thunder Giant's special ability activates. You see, if the monster he is attacking has less act points of his own, it's destroyed. Now Thunder Giant, attack Zane directly! I end my turn." (Jaden)

Zane: 1600 LP

Jaden: 2900 LP

Turn 4: Zane

"I draw. I special summon Cyber Dragon #2 to the field in attack mode. I then use the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Dragon #1 from the Graveyard to the field. I use Polymerization to fuse my Two Cyber Dragon together and create Cyber Twin Twin Dragon special effect activates. It gets to attack twice. Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Thunder Giant. Now attack Jaden directly!" (Zane)

"Not so fast! I play A Hero Emerges. Normally you pick a card from hand and if it is a monster, I get to play it. However, I only have one card left in my hand… I summon Wroughtweirer in defense mode." (Jaden)

(Cyber Twin Dragon attacks Wroughtweirer.)

"Once Wroughtweirer is destroyed, his special ability activates. I get to add an Elemental Hero and Polymerization from the Graveyard to my hand." (Jaden)

"I end my turn." (Zane)

Jaden: 2500 LP

Zane: 1600 LP

Turn 5: Jaden

"My turn, I draw! I summon Bubbleman in attack mode. Since Bubbleman is the only card on my side of the field, I get to draw to more cards. I use Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to get Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode. I end my turn." (Jaden)

Zane: 1600 LP

Jaden: 2500 LP

Turn 6: Zane

"I draw and since it has been two turns since Different Dimension Capsult has ben on the field, I get to destroy it and the card inside gets added to my hand. I use Defusion on my Cyber Twin Dragon and then use Power Bond to fuse my three Cyber Dragon and summon Cyber End Dragon. Thanks to Power Bond, Cyber End Dragon's attack Points double to 8000. Go Cyber End Dragon, destroy Mudballman and attack Jaden directly!" (Zane)

Jaden: 0 LP

Zane: 1600 LP

"I lost?" Jaden said out loud, shocked, falling to his knees. Jaden quickly pulled himself together and told Zane "Thank You for the great duel. I guess I own you an apology and that one thing I would do for you huh?"

Zane smiled and held out his hand to help Jaden up. "It was a close duel Jaden." "Look man, I'm sorry for yelling at you and blaming you for Alexis's crying."

"Apology accepted. Zane said "and now I want you to-"

_And cut! Oh man this was so much fun writing this. Sorry for the cliffy but while I was typing out the duel, I was thinking during Turn 5, all Jaden needed was to and Defusion, he would have won. I was considering writng that, but that would make me rewrite the whole story I had planned out. Oh man this is one of my longest chapters, with 1,098 words._

_~Bye! _


End file.
